1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a docking station, and more particularly, to a docking station suitable for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, the portable electronic device such as tablet computer or smart phones has been widely used due to the advantage thereof of portable carrying and operation simplicity.
Taking a tablet computer as an example, along with the continuous progress thereof towards slimming figure, the thickness and the internal layout space are reduced accordingly, which is unable to provide an enough space to dispose a fan with larger air output and the cooling efficiency of the tablet computer itself is limited. In addition, the central processing unit (CPU) in some tablet computers is designed to switch a higher operation frequency or a lower operating frequency to adapt to different application modes. Thus, if a tablet computer is unable to provide enough space therein for disposing a fan with larger air output, when the CPU is switched to work in a higher operation frequency to generate more thermal energy, the insufficient cooling efficiency problem occurs.